Heaven & Hell
by Lilaclight
Summary: All Hell wants to break loose on Earth but Heaven has its defense lined up and ready. It's a full out war on all levels and it's not only for our souls. Is there anything powerful enough to settle this age old despute or will it all go to hell?R/R please
1. Prologue

I've decided to keep all the work that Goddess Althena did. I'll post what she did first but everything afterwards is my work. I'm too lazy to start but I don't mind finishing. Baka me lost her info on her fic {-_-;} but I'll try to get it from her again. I just hope that she won't get upset. Just to let you know, most of what I'll be using will be based on her idea. If I get the powers from her then they will belong to her and not me. If I can't then I'll just have to use my brain for once. Also the way I'm posting her chapters will be different. I prefer to write long chapters so I'm combining all the chapters that she wrote for the girls coming together. I think this is all I have to say so here's the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own this idea completely because me being me will add some of my own to it but it was originally Goddess Althena's. Go check out some of her fics if you haven't. She's a good writer. The characters don't belong to me either. They belong to their respective creators who I give my most sincere thanks. ( This disclaimer applies to all chapters for the fic **Heaven and Hell** )

**_Heaven and Hell_**

Prologue ~ Hell on Earth

"Hehhehheh…" A figure slunk silently through the streets of Tokyo, his braid whipping wildly behind him as a breeze picked up. He found what he'd been looking for: the main controls to the traffic signals on the busiest road in Tokyo. He swapped a few wires, and… SHREEEEECH!!!! CRAAASH!!!!!!!!! Cars went flying and some caught fire as they all slammed in the middle at once. The figure ran off as fast as he had come, tossing a ball of brilliant blue fire into the cars as he ran.

Another figure stood on the top floor of Tokyo Tower. His obsidian eyes showed no emotion as he gazed out at the city. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand flat against the glass window. A flash of bright red fire sprung from his hand. The fire spread across the window and to all edges, catching the walls, floor, and ceiling on fire. The figure grinned and walked down the stairs, setting each level on fire as he went. He was glad he had gotten Tokyo Tower during a school field trip. Rather, many schools. The last visible part of him was a black ponytail disappearing around a corner before he disappeared in a flash of red.

A pair of Prussian blue eyes watched the traffic incident. The figure shook his head. These humans had no idea how to deal with this sort of thing. One of their helicopters was fast approaching, one of the only helpful things the humans had. The figure lifted his hand towards the helicopter. A bolt of lightning flew from his hand in a small spiral, hitting the helicopter propellers in time for it to crash land in the midst of the accident. The figure grinning. Today was proving good. He turned away, disappearing in a flash of green light.

A figure stood atop a nearby building. He wouldn't have thought a single accident could bring so many deaths, even with Tokyo Tower's burning, but humans were very foolish. As soon as more were killed, more came to investigate, just to be killed, too. He closed his emerald-colored eyes and shook his head. There they were again… more paramedics. He grinned and looked to the coming ambulances, his chestnut-colored hair covering one of his eyes. He raised his hands above his head, clouds forming above him. Large bolts of lightning came down over the scene, setting most everything aflame. He chuckled, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Another figure sat on the edge of a building, watching the mess from above. He didn't see what else he could really do, since everyone had done the work for him. He shook his head, then spotted a group of people watching behind police tape. How the police were alive, he would never know, nor really care. He stood up on the building, shifting his platinum-blond hair from his eyes. His azure eyes showed nothing but coldness, a great contrast to what they usually showed. He lifted his right hand, palm up. Giant spears of ice formed over and around his hand, each about half the size of his body in width and length. He flicked his wrists, and the ice javelins sliced through the police and some bystanders. This caused the live ones to loose it. People became panicked and ran everywhere. The figure grinned. He loved using unnatural magic. Fire was natural, but one didn't just see ice spears flying out of a cloud, and since most people were wild-minded, they came up with a million different explanations. The figure laughed and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this is it. Just to let you know, I uploaded two short stories. One's an original under the Supernatural section and the other's a fanfic under the SailorMoon crossovers section. Just go to my profile link at the top of the page so you guys can check them out. I guarantee that you'll love 'em. Please review too. I need your opinions and flattery. 

Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter One

Here's the next chapter. I might be making a few changes in it but I'm not sure yet. If you read it while it was under Goddess Althena's account then you will know if any changes were made. I am changing the chapter's title though. As previously mentioned, the disclaimer applies to all chapters including this one. I ain't mentioning it again. 

**_Heaven and Hell_**

_Chapter 1 ~ Heaven Sent Senshi_

"Enough…" St. Peter turned away from the viewing pool, the images from the pool vanishing with a wave of his hand. He walked to the window and looked out, his hands clasped behind his back. The Earth was not the only thing at stake… St. Peter sighed, then yelled, "Serenity!" 

An angel appeared behind him on one knee, a silver glaive in her right hand. She had silver hair in two buns, hair hanging from the buns to her knees, and brilliant blue eyes. She wore a white dress that reached to her ankles, with gold and silver trim. The dress straps were thin and there were slits on the outside of her legs that reached to her upper thighs. White wings extended from her shoulder blades, tinted silver.

"Yes, father?" She asked quietly. St. Peter turned to her, "My daughter…things must be done about Earth and the demons. Earth's population has decreased at an alarming rate. Already, the population has lowered from 5 billion to 4 billion. I've received word that Lucifer's son himself is running some sort of "Dark Campaign" from Tokyo, Japan. He has four of his strongest protecting him." St. Peter took a deep breath, then continued, "Your mission is this: You are to take four bodyguards with you and return to Earth. You will hunt out the ones responsible and destroy them." Serenity's head snapped up to face him, showing her serene eyes widened, "But father—!" St. Peter held up his hand, silencing her, "I KNOW we are angels and saints here, and our policy is not to kill, but you must understand. This is what MUST be done to regain peace. You are a warrior of God. It is your sworn duty." Serenity bowed her head, "I understand…" St. Peter nodded, "Then rise. Go and find your companions you will bring, then depart for Earth from the Lunar Shrine." Serenity rose to her feet, then nodded and disappeared in a flash of silver light, glitter, and feathers. 

St. Peter shook his head and looked back out the window, "This is our last hope… the only hope for Earth and Heaven alike…" He closed his eyes, "Good luck, Serenity…"

************************************************************

Serenity approached a great castle of blue crystal, the sunlight reflecting off it and across its surroundings like water. She slowly entered, walking through many empty halls, her heels clicking loudly and echoing through the high-ceilinged rooms. The walls seemed to have waterfalls coming from the top, falling into fountains waiting below. Rather than crystal, everything looked like ice.

She finally reached the inner-most point of the palace, which was very much full of life. Servants ran around, busying themselves with shores. A girl sat in the middle of the room. The floor was sunk in about a foot in a circle, the circle filled with deep-blue pillows on which the girl was sitting. She had Sparkling blue eyes, and hair to match. Her ice-blue dress was identical in style to Serenity's, the dress trimmed with only silver. Wings were folded against her back, tinted light blue.

The girl rose as Serenity entered, a bright smile on her face, "Hello Serenity." Serenity couldn't help smiling back, "Hello Mercury. Unfortunately, Princess, this is not a social visit…" Mercury's face automatically fell, "What's wrong…?"

After Serenity explained to her the situation, Mercury stood, "I understand. It would be my honor to help you." Mercury turned to her servants, "You all watch over the palace." The servants nodded, saying things to her as "Watch yourself, Princess" and "Be careful." Mercury nodded to them, then turned back to Serenity. Serenity smiled warmly, "Thank you, Mercury." Mercury shook her head, "It's alright. I wouldn't say no to you, Serenity." Serenity smiled, "Come, we must hurry." 

Both made their way from the inner room, then out of the crystal castle to their next destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you any news?"

"No Your Grace… Only that they are planning something…"

"Damn them! They must not interfere! Do you understand me!?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then go!!!!"

***************************************************

Serenity and Mercury approached the next castle over a wooden bridge. This land varied greatly from Mercury's realm. The castle was surrounded by a moat of lava. The castle was made of crystal like the first, but this crystal was deep red. 

They entered the castle, only to be surprised by someone. A girl was already waiting for them in the main hall. She had deep violet eyes, covered slightly by raven bangs. She wore a dress like Serenity's and Mercury's, but in a deep crimson color, trimmed with gold. Red-tinted wings were folded against her back.

"Princess Mars," Serenity acknowledged her with a slight bow of her head. "We should have known you would know we were coming," Mercury said, smiling as always. Mars nodded and gave a small smile, "Serenity, I know of your quest, and wish to accompany you." Serenity smiled, "I was hoping you would." Mars nodded, "With the vision I had, I couldn't refuse…" Serenity raised an eyebrow, "What vision?"

Mars began, "Well, Everyone seemed as if they were a shadow, but I could still tell who we were. A bunch of demons were attacking us, and the ground was split everywhere, as if hell itself was surfacing on Earth. Five men were watching, unable to help. It was obvious that they loved us… I woke as we were supposedly killed…" 

Serenity and Mercury stood silent. Most of Mars's predictions were always right. Serenity forced the thought from her head, "No matter what the future holds, we must carry through with our duties." Mars nodded, "We should hurry." Mercury nodded, "I agree. To the next realm!" The three girls nodded and made their way out, the vision still haunting their minds.

********************************************************************

Serenity, Mercury, and Mars were the best of friends. They stood by each other through thick and thin… except this time. "Serenity!! Are you **TRYING** to get us lost!?" Serenity frowned, "Give me a break Mars, **YOU'RE** the on who is psychic, I'd think **YOU** could help us, instead, you've been whining about how sore your legs are!" Mars growled, "At least I don't whine about my constantly-empty stomach!!" Mercury sighed. This was **DEFINITELY** not one of those times…

"Guys… can we PLEASE stop fighting…?" Mars and Serenity looked at each other, then huffed, "FINE!" Mercury sighed. A temporary peace was better than none, "Why don't we go left?" Both Serenity and Mars felt stupid as they went left and found themselves at Jupiter's castle. There were tall trees draping over the castle, which was made out of forest-green crystal. Everything was surrounded b lush plants and trees, multi-colored flowers contrasting with the large amount of green.

As they reached the interior, they noticed that the inner walls of the palace were lines with vines and ivy. Jasmine made the bulk of the vines covering the walls, and left their fragrance in every part of the palace. They reached the inner-most room, to find a room almost like Mercury's, except all in green. Jupiter sat on a pile of forest-green pillows. Her dress was deep green and the same as the other princess' styles, with gold trim. Her wings were tinted green.

Jupiter stood up the moment they walked in, "Serenity! Mercury! Mars!" She walked over and hugged each of them, "I'm so glad to see you all!" Serenity smiled, "We are glad to see you, too. We came to ask your help." Mercury and Serenity explained the situation, then Mars explained the dream. Jupiter clenched her fists, "I…can't believe this…We have to stop them!" Mercury looked to her, "Then you'll help us?" Jupiter nodded, "Of course!" 

Alright, you guys know the drill. The girls walked from the castle, heading for their next destination. "Mars, that's the wrong way!" "I know where I'm going!!" "Mars, Serenity, you are both wrong!" "Oh…"

******************************************************************

Serenity giggled, "It looks like some sort of happy cartoon!" The four girls had approached Venus's realm. The ground was made of clouds, and the castle itself was made of bright yellow crystal. The sun shone brighter here than most places, and it looked every bit like the kind of heaven most people imagine. If it were any brighter, it'd blind you.

The girl walked into the castle, then into the inner-most room. Everything was yellow and gold, and Venus sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes lit up immensely as they entered. She stood up and clapped her hands, "Food. Drink. Right away!" Her servants nodded and ran from the room. Serenity and the others walked towards the middle of the room, "Well, " Mercury started, "I don't think we have much time." Serenity waved a hand, "This is our last stop before the Lunar Shrine. We deserve a break." The others nodded in agreement. 

Venus raised an eyebrow, "May I ask what is going on here?" They nodded and explained the situation to her. After they were done, Venus's usually happy expression was replaced with one of determination, "I'm in!" The other smiled, Serenity most of all, "We're glad to have you with us." Venus suddenly went back into happy gear, "SO! Who wants some food!?" "ME!" Serenity piped up, then blushed as everyone laughed. It was then that the servants brought in the food. The next couple of hours were wasted eating and chatting about old times, from the time Serenity broke the Golden Gates, to when Mars pantsed St. Peter in front of God himself.* When the sun was beginning to set, the five girls said their farewells to Venus's servants and headed towards the Lunar Shrine.

****************************************************************************

The girls approached the Lunar Shrine slowly. The Lunar Shrine was built as a portal from Heaven to other places in space and time. The shrine looked like Roman ruins, with tall, stone pillars that seemed to touch the sky, and marble floors. There was no roof; the shrine was outdoors, for its power came from the stars, and needed to be visible to them. The main part was made of circles engraved in the center of the shrine floor. The signs of the 12 Zodiac were set into the floor as well. The five princesses stood within the circle, closed their eyes, and held up mystical brooches with had been long forgotten.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

Beams of light shot up from each girl, the ground around them quaking. The circle which they stood in set a bit into the ground from the pressure of the power they were harnessing. The beams began to spiral around each other then became one bright beam of white light, which expanded around them. Debris from the broken ground around them floated up around the beam. The beam finally faded, the debris settled, and the five princesses were gone.

I didn't make that many changes, just little unnoticeable things. Lucky for you guys, you don't have to review these chapters. When my chapter's up then I'm demanding eight reviews before I update. Also I wanted to let those of you who read Body Swapped know that I'm taking a three week break from that fic. To make it up to you guys, when I get back to it I'll post as many updates on the rest of my fics as I can. My finals are drawing near so go easy on me. I have five years worth of studying to do. {-_-;}

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter Two

Now for the final chapter. I need help seriously. I can't stop starting fics. I get so many ideas. *sigh* But I'm trying to be a good girl and complete what I've started. It's gonna be slow though. Anyhoo, here's the final chapter that the talented Goddess Althena wrote.

**_Heaven and Hell_**

_Chapter Two ~ When Heaven and Hell Meet_

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! SMACK! Usagi groaned and glared at her alarm clock. She reminded herself again why she was doing this. She had to save everyone. As usual, the world rested on her shoulders. Usagi slowly climbed out of bed. 

Tsukino Usagi was 22 years old, and worked as a video game programmer. She worked with Squaresoft, and they were set to release Final Fantasy XV in a year. She also worked with a friend of hers, Ami.

Usagi walked into the bathroom and began getting ready for work. She no longer lived with her parents. She owned a penthouse apartment on the top floor, and she was quite proud of this. 

The thing she wasn't proud of was her job. She was happy to be alive, but she knew she wasn't brought back to life for a vacation. She had to search for those causing the disturbances and execute them. She winced. Execute was a strong word, and something not said much in Heaven.

Usagi turned on the shower, then stepped in and soaked in the hot water for a moment. She shampooed her hair for a bit, thinking to herself. She had to go to work, and then meet the girls for lunch in a small café around the corner from Usagi's work building. 

Usagi washed up, then got out and dried off. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was blond instead of silver, but it still suited her. Her eyes were more innocent looking, too. 

Usagi dried off her hair, and then put it up in her classic style, twin odangos. She got dressed, and then looked at the clock as she was putting on a pair of silver hoops, "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed her briefcase, grabbed a slice of toast, and ran out the door.

Mizuno Ami woke up slowly, tapping 'off' on her alarm clock and getting out of bed. It was nice to be alive again. Work was very fun and challenging for her, and she lived in a small house at the edge of the city, still rather close to her work. 

She sighed happily and went through her normal routine of getting ready for work. She made herself a waffle and decided to eat that on her way out the door. No one would have ever guessed the mission that the so-called nerd was on.

Hino Rei sighed as she looked up to the sky. Her grandfather had passed away, leaving her the Hikawa Shrine. 

She smiled as a raven landed on her shoulder. Her life was pretty dull without her grandfather, but she never got bored now that she was head priestess of the shrine. 

She saw some girls walking towards the shrine. 'Here we go,' she thought, 'the daily routine.' 

She stood up slowly, the wind picking up and softly blowing her raven hair, 'Ojichan…'

"No! No! Too much flour—" BOOM! Kino Makoto sighed, and then laughed a bit. Her student pouted as bits of cake mix got stuck in her hair. Makoto took her into another room where she could wash up. Even when things like this happened, she still loved teaching others to cook.

Makoto reflected a bit. It hadn't taken much to start her own cooking school. It had only been a week since they landed on Earth. No one seemed to even question them being alive. Their records were still there. They figured God had done that to make things less complicated.

Makoto's student, Miko, came back, "Kino-sensei, I'm ready." 

Makoto smiled, "Okay, now this time—"

"And…ACTION!" Aino Minako got in a fighting stance as the actor dressed as a youma attacked her. She gave it a good kick, and with a few good camera effects, the monster was defeated. 'Sailor V' gave a V for victory sign, then relaxed as the director yelled cut, and the camera stopped recording. 

She sat down in a chair and drank some water. She finally got it right. The director never seemed satisfied, but that was okay for now. This job was just to keep suspicions down from her mission.

Minako sighed. One more shot and then she would go meet the others at the café. She just had one more battle scene…

Ami and Makoto were the first ones to the café, as usual. They ordered some hot cocoa and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Rei got there, then, to everyone's surprise, Usagi. 

"Imagine that!" Rei said with a grin on her face, "The odango atama wasn't last for once."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, "Oh, can it, Rei!! I can be on time when I want to be."

"Speaking of which," Makoto said between sips of her cocoa, "Where is Minako?"

Everyone shrugged. Suddenly, Minako came barreling across the street towards them, "Sorry I'm late! Mr. Toriyama was very strict about the scene…"

Everyone shrugged, Makoto replying nonchalantly, "Well, we know your director is an ass, so just forget it and have some cocoa!"

Minako smiled, "Yeah! Cocoa!!"

Once everyone was settled, they began talking in whispers. Luckily, no one came to the café this time of the day.

"So," Usagi began, "what has everyone heard? Anything about our enemies?"

Everyone shook their heads, Ami speaking softly from behind her mug, "Only that numerous people have been dying, some from unknown causes, others from unlikely phenomenons."

"Well, at least we know we're after the right guys," Rei shot bitterly.

Makoto frowned, "Looks like we just have to wait until their next attack, then confront them…"

Everyone nodded in agreement, finishing their drinks. They remained there a bit longer, sharing some things about their new jobs. Finally, they stood up and said goodbye, each one ready to go to her house.

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE RUN!!" People began running away in a frenzy, some staring at the sky in a stupor. The girls looked to the sky as a jet crashed down in the middle of the road. A massive wave of debris, cars, and plane parts flew in every direction.

Usagi growled, "Ami! Do you know where they are?"

Ami pulled out her computer and began typing and scanning the area, "Yes, there are five different powers surrounding this part of town."

Rei nodded, "I hate to say it, but we should split up and get them all at once!"

Minako stepped forward, "She's right, it's our only chance!"

Usagi nodded, "Let's do it!"

The girls ran in different directions, each following the directions Ami had given.

Ami ran along the road, grimacing at the damage left in the wake of whatever passed through. None of the girls had ever seen a demon, but they figured they must be horrible-looking creatures.

The damage seemed to grow as she walked. Ami felt a sick twisting in her stomach as she walked on, getting closer to her destination.

Suddenly, a guy appeared in her field of vision. He had chestnut-colored hair that hung down over one eye, the other revealing itself to be emerald in color. 

Ami stepped closer to him, "Are you alright? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

The guy grinned a bit, "Yes, I know."

Rei ran as fast as she could, ignoring the destruction littering her path. She had to get to her destination. The sooner she did, the sooner she could destroy their enemy.

Rei suddenly stopped. She saw a guy in her path, surveying her surroundings. 

Rei growled and marched up to him, "Are you crazy?? You shouldn't be in the streets like this!! It's not safe, baka!"

The guy turned to face her. He had obsidian eyes and raven-black hair tied in a tight ponytail.

The guy frowned, "You have a fiery mouth for a weak on'na…"

Rei growled audibly, "What did you call me??"

The guy grinned cockily, "I called you a weak on'na."

Makoto took a step back from a guy with Prussian eyes and deep brown hair, "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

The guy grinned a bit, "It means exactly what I said. I know it is dangerous here, and I don't care…"

Makoto glared, "How can you not care about what is happening here!?"

The guy took a step closer, "Because…"

Minako took another step back, "Because why??" She was yelling at a guy with platinum-blond hair and azure eyes, who looked so innocent, yet claimed he cared nothing for the destruction being caused around here.

The guy simply shrugged, "Because…" He grinned, a look that didn't seem natural on him and sent a jolt of fear through her body, "I was one of the ones who caused this."

"NANI!?" Minako cried. 'Oh God, Usa-chan!'

Usagi walked slowly along her path. It made her want to cry, seeing how quickly their town could be turned upside-down. 

Usagi's eyes were suddenly drawn to an object on the ground. She knelt down slowly, and picked it up. It was a chocolate-colored teddy bear, with sapphire eyes, half charred from the fires. Around its neck was a pink ribbon, seemingly unharmed. Usagi held it to her chest, not noticing a person behind her.

Usagi heard someone clear their throat behind her, and turned to find a guy standing there. He was dressed in black clothing, his chestnut-colored hair tied back in a braid. He had cobalt eyes that seemed to reflect mirth, anger, and mischievousness all at once. What shocked her most was…he was laughing!

Usagi stood up angrily, "Who are you?"

The guy smirked, "My name is Duo Maxwell."

Usagi growled, "Well, Maxwell-san, why are you laughing? Have you no heart for what has happened here?"

Duo laughed again, "Why should I feel remorse for something I've done?"

Usagi took a step back, dropping the bear, "You…what…?"

Duo grinned, stepping forward, "I said, I did this."

Usagi felt close to tears, "Why!? Why would you do such a thing??"

Duo stepped forward quickly and caught her chin in his hand, "Because…It's fun…"

Usagi's eyes widened, then she gave him a sharp slap across the face, "You…MONSTER!"

Duo grinned wider than before, "I prefer demon… Ja ne, Tsukino-san! Until we meet again!"

"HEY, WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Usagi yelled as Duo floated into the air, then disappeared in a flash of black energy. Usagi sighed, 'I've got to tell the others…'

There, I'm through. Expect my chapter to be out tomorrow night. Now for me to go type up the first chapter to **From Stone to Man**. Check that fic out too. I just hope I can make the blasted story work. Oh well. Hope you guys who have been waiting are happy. It has started. **Heaven and Hell** has broken loose.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter Three

Now for my chapter. I distinctly remember Althena-san saying that she wanted them to get together through some school project. I think i'll follow that but I was not sure how she planned to do that with the girls working. Well I've figured out a way. And I want to confuse you guys about the couples. If any of you read most of my fics then you already know one of the couples. The rest are up to my twisted mind. Oh the possibilities! I wanna do couples rarely seen. Kinda like what I did in **Tainted Love**. I doubt many would have expected that couple. Well, now for me to shut my yap and give you my version from after chapter two.

**_Heaven and Hell_**

_Chapter Three ~ Separate They Compare_

The five girls were sitting around the sacred fire at the the temple. They all looked like they had been through a lot and were staring unseeingly into the fire.

"We may be evenly matched but they have the upper hand. He **knew** my name!" exclaimed Usagi furiously.

"He stood there laughing, enjoying the pain and suffering that he had caused then he taunted me like I was an amateur," Usagi continued, making quite obvious that the meeting had affected her.

"You're not the only one who found one of those bastards enjoying their trade. The ass that I found was grinning like a deranged fool." Makoto added, her hands clenched into fists.

"You think your guy looked deranged. The one that I found looked so innocent at first. Until I looked into his eyes." Minako shuddered delicately. "His gaze was filled with this insanity. It was so fricking scary. Not to mention the grin he had. Hell sent its best on this rampage."

"So what? We're the best Heaven have. We'll have no problem in beating those bakas." Ami said in an attempt to cheer them up.

"You're right Ames. The worse that could happen is that they're equal to us in power." Usagi amended with an attempt at a cheerful smile which fell far from it's mark.

"On to the next guy. So Ames, what did your guy look like? Did he laugh or grin or just run?" Minako asked eagerly, managing to get the others to roll their eyes in exasperation.

"You never change, do you? you'd think a few hundred years would have you more mature. Instead it looks like you've gotten blonder." Rei said with a smirk.

"Reeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! That was so mean. Take..." began Minako only to break off as she noticed the blush that stained Ami's cheeks. "What happened?! Did he do anything **good** ?" she pounced the question, ready to grab the blushing girl.

"After he grinned, he walked closer to me." Ami mumbled softly. 

"And..." prompted Minako. She and the other girls had leaned in to hear the tale.

"Well...he heldmetightlyandkissedme." she finished in a rush, her blush getting redder by the second.

"Huh?" the girls said with a puzzled frown. They were mentally translating Ami's meldanese into an understandable statement. Amazingly yet not at all surprising, Minako was the first to understand. Letting out a loud squeal she leaned across the table to hug Ami in her excited death grip.

"Ohmigosh, Ami your very first kiss!!! I can't believe that you've finally been kissed. My little girl's finally growing up." Minako let out a few convincing sniffs and wiped away false tears with a non-existent handkerchief. 

"The bastard kissed you!" Rei exclaimed angrily. "The next time you she him, call on me. I'm gonna make sure that he pays for daring to manhandle an angel."

"Do you guys sense the unbridled hostility or is it just my imagination?" asked Makoto while glancing at Rei.

"Not your imagination. I'm getting those vibes too. Rei what did that demon do to or tell you?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"The arrogant SOB called me a weak onna. Like he's any better?" Rei began to rage and pace around the fire. The girls followed her with their eyes until giving up to maintain their physical equilibrium. Watching Rei walk in circles was dizzying, especially with how swiftly she moved.

"Calm down Rei. Think of it this way, at least you'll have even greater satisfaction when you execute him. You'll be showing him that women aren't as weak as he thinks." Makoto pointed out in hopes of getting her to stop her pacing.

"Guys let's finish this meeting quickly. I wanna go to sleep." Said Usagi and as if to prove her gave a huge yawn which Ami followed with one of her own.

"I agree with Usa-chan. I've got another battle scene to shoot tomorrow and that baka director is such a pain in the neck. He won't let up until the scene is perfect to **him**. Have you any idea of the number of excellent scenes that he discarded because they did not meet some imaginary standard of his?! He's drunk on the power being director has given him." Minako complained.

The roll of thunder could be heard shaking the heavens (sky) and making the girls jump.

"The weather report never predicted rain." muttered Usagi.

"That's because it's not going to rain. This is a warning to us all. No complaining or bad talking people behind their backs." Rei supplied while staring straight at Minako who grinned at her sheepishly.

Laughter rang out as Usagi, Makoto, and Ami all laughed at Minako's expression and the situation itself. They were angels yet they were behaving like a bunch of mortal teenagers who just finished their schooling.

"Let's wrap this thing up now." Usagi began after she had settled down. " We have absolutely no idea where to find them, ne?"

"Hai." agreed the others.

"Seeing as they know us I propose that we wait for them to come to us. They will eventually. Until then we will try to prevent as many disasters as possible and save as many as we can. Hopefully they'll come to us soon. lucky for us, the bakemono I encountered told me his name, Duo Maxwell. If push comes to shove Ami can search for him and see if he is accompanied by anyone." Usagi predicted with a serious expression, one that was rarely seen on the cheerful angel's face.

"I agree with Usagi." Rei voiced. "They're toying with us at the moment so we have to keep our guard up. They could be anywhere watching us and will approach us boldly. We'll keep our cool and try to figure out which one is Lucifer's son. He's our most important target." 

The girls glanced around at each other and nodded their approval. They would stay in observation/low level attack mode until they had precious information that they needed. Then they would plan their major attack. With no room for mistakes, they had to succeed in this mission as the **Balance** was on the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five phased into the library of Trowa's mansion only minutes after each other. The room was comfortably designed with strong masculine overtones that were represented with the oak ceiling, hardwood floor and Lincoln green walls. Bookcases stood ceiling to floor and wall to wall, all filled with books. Not a space was spared. 

The first to enter, Quatre, ignited a fire in the ornate black marble fireplace and settled himself comfortably on a chair to read. The others appeared silently and settled themselves, either sitting or standing to wait until the last arrived. When the last appeared, Trowa, (and we all know what made him late, eh? {^_~}) they began the topic which was on everybody's mind.

"I was visited by the daughter of St. Peter herself. How blessed am I?" laughed Duo. "Her expression was priceless when I told that I caused it and I said her name."

"Hmm. So you got the little rabbit. Was she as fleet footed as she is reputed to be?" Hiiro asked with a sadistic smirk.

"She was too shocked to do anything." Duo replied with an equally wicked smirk. "I can't wait to meet her again, though. Raping her would be fun but seducing her would be even more enjoyable."

"Is she that beautiful?" Trowa queried with a raised brow.

"Tro, she's the epitome of heavenly beauty." Duo answered confidently.

"More docile than that raven haired fire-cracker I had the misfortune to meet I hope." grumbled Wufei. "The week onna dared to contradict **me**."

"Get over yourself Wu-man." Duo said flippantly.

"Wufei, just ignore him. You can fight later if you wish." Quatre inserted quickly before Wufei could make a grab for the amused Duo.

"Fine." he muttered while glaring evilly at Duo.

"So you got the priestess, Hino-san." Quatre continued to get his mind off Duo.

"Hai. The little bitch actually dared to defy me, the great ryuu bakamono," he added with a touch of incredulity.

"Well Wufei, I doubt they know who they're dealing with. Did you expect her to fall at your feet in adulation?" Hiiro said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Wufei's cheeks turned a dull red and he glared the floor in silence. Anger radiated from his rigid form but he dared not speak a word against Hiiro, not with the look he was on the receiving end of.

"Relax for crying out loud!!!" Quatre shouted, his eyes taking on that reddish gleam that signified that he was about to get creatively destructive. (I know it's a not the same colour as Zero but the reaction is the same.) 

At his outburst, the room went still. They all knew not to mess around when he was close to or in '**that**' mood. Hiiro stopped staring at Wufei and turned his attention inward. He was thinking of the angels he had yet to meet. Trowa just looked at Quatre warily before speaking up. Duo had a slightly scared look on his face. He had personal experience with Quatre in his demonic mood and that had not been a pretty scene. The boy's mood swings were so damn unpredictable! 

"I got the quiet one. Mizuno-san. And I shocked her into silence with a kiss." Trowa continued their original discussion while wearing a little smirk on his normally stoic features. 

"You kissed her?!!!" Duo exclaimed. "You go man!! That must have left the ice maiden frozen." 

"You don't have to worry about that Duo, I managed to warm her up some. Completing the defrosting would be a pleasure I'd rather forfeit it to another. I'm more interested in meeting the rabbit you spoke so highly of." Trowa responded blandly. 

"What's with that chick? All of you want to meet some weak onna who probably the weakest of the bunch," Wufei commented snidely. 

"Oh stuff it Wufei. I met the other blonde. Aino-san. She scares very easily." Quatre commented while glaring at Wufei. 

"Nice. I'll have to give her a go." Hiiro said with a wicked smile. 

"How was your gal?" Duo asked. 

"She's tough, maybe tougher than the rest. No manhandling for Kino-san. Anyone wants the challenge?" Hiiro asked. 

"Hiiro, she's not on auction! Non of them are," Quatre reprimanded. 

"Seesh. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to become a bakemono." Duo comment bemusedly. "You never let us have any fun." 

"Think of it as learning good breeding," Quatre retorted sharply. 

"Who needs that stuff anyway? I'm a bakemono, not some measly mortal," Duo complained petulantly. 

"Duo, behave." Hiiro commanded with a glare. 

A silenced Duo slunk lower into his chair, crossed his arms and pouted . (just imagine the kawaii expression and weep for not being present.) 

"Phase one went successful and we know now that all the angels we expected are here. Phase two is to make sure that we all meet them individually and later as a group. Starting tomorrow we'll begin the campaign. The college that we attend is having a career placement program. They'll find temporary positions for us to hold in companies that deal with the fields we are interested in pursuing professionally. Lucky for us, Tsukino-san's and Mizuno-san's company is one as well as Aino-san's movie production and Kino-san's restaurant." Hiiro stated. 

"I get first dibbs on the restaurant," Duo put forth quickly. 

"You would, you greedy pig." Wufei muttered. 

"You can deal with that when we get to the school. Personally, I'm too tired to think about it now. Wreaking mayhem is tiring no matter what they say to the contrary. I used a lot of energy this time." Hiiro admitted before disappeared to bed. 

The others took his example and exited the room in a similar manner. Tomorrow they had college and an early meeting with His Diabolicalness. 

Well this all I can type for now. Inspiration is short for this fic but as you can see, I'm slowly finding plot. The next chapter will be when I can get it typed. School's reopening on Tuesday and I have a lot of work to get done. Hope this was to your satisfaction. 

A word of advice, read my two short stories **Tainted Love **(SM x-overs) and **Forever Yours **(original). They're actually good and they're short. Won't take you too much time. And review. I need your opinions. 

Ja ne. 


	5. Chapter Four

**_Heaven and Hell_**

_Chapter Four - __Work Partners_

"Oh my gosh!!!!" shrieked a panicked blonde. "I'm late for work!!!"

"She's finally awake." commented a calm Ami as she sipped her tea.

"Shouldn't you tell her that you guys don't have to be in early today?" queried an amused Makoto.

"And risk having her fall back into bed?" Ami gave an unladylike snort and eyed Makoto in disbelief.

"True. There's no waking that bunny up unless we want to take extreme measures. And I don't want another mattress ruined." Rei commented as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo Rei-chan," they greeted her simultaneously.

"Ohayo minna-chan." she replied. " Was that Usagi I heard screaming from the temple?"

"Hai." replied Ami. "She thinks she's late for work."

"Speaking of being late for work, I've gotta run guys. Don't want that director kicking my ass off the set. Ja ne!!" said a hurrying Minako as she proceeded to exit their living quarters.

"I better follow her example. Just because classes are starting in two hours does not mean that I can stay here and laze around." Makoto said smiling.

"Ja mata!" she called as she left for work.

Waving her absentmindedly, Rei looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"I hope she hasn't accidentally drowned herself in there." she said as she calculated that Usagi should be out by now, passing through the kitchen like a whirlwind in her attempt to stuff food down her throat, greet them and leave for work.

"I'll go check on her. Hopefully she's already dressed. That way we could go early and get the program quirks worked out." Ami offered as she washed her empty teacup.

A few minutes later shouts of frustration were heard coming from Usagi's room. Cause? The blonde angel had gone back to sleep, leaving poor Ami with the difficult task of waking her up. As for Rei, she was laughing softly into her own cup of tea. At least it had not fallen unto her this day.

* * *

"So, have you decided where you're gonna be working yet?" Duo asked Quatre.

"Baka, whatever we decided as our fields will dictate where we go. Luckily for me, I get the lovely angel of thunder at the best school of Culinary Arts in town." Wufei said with a wicked smirk.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!" screeched a distressed Duo. " I wanted the food gig!! You knew I did! Wu-man how could you you back stabber?!!"

"Shut up!!" shouted an irate Quatre, sending an ice blue fireball after the annoyance.

Duo quickly clamped his mouth shut as the fireball dissipated against his shield. Rule number one, never get Quatre angry. he tended to be dangerous and unpredictable. Bad combination.

"Here's the low down. Wufei's got the school and therefore his charge is Kino Makoto. Duo, you get to play director so you have the lovely Aino Minako. Myself, I shall take on the fiery Hino Rei while Heero and Trowa take on the Asian beauty and the Moon's avatar Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi. We've got what we're best suited for and that's what is important." Quatre said with a glare directed at Duo.

Gulping noiselessly, he nodded his agreement and glanced at the others. they had no problem with any of the arrangements and were showing their assent as well.

Their disguises set, the men left for their various workplaces, all the havoc they had yet to create present on their minds. Yes, the coming destruction will be a testament to their liege's power, to the supremacy of Hell.

* * *

Questions. How come there're no C2 communities for GWSM x-overs yet? Should I start one? Any volunteers for staff if I do?


End file.
